The lemon experimentation
by Kuronekogiri
Summary: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que Amy recibió su regalo de cumpleaños, pero a pesar de sus intentos, parece que repetir la experiencia no es una opción. Mucha introspección, y tal vez un poco de buena suerte para Amy. Shamy, M, en español.
1. Chapter 1

_**Al ser mi primer fic publicado en este sitio agradeceré sus comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión que lean esta historia, el escribirla como M se sale de mi zona de confort, pero espero les agrade ^^**_

 **Parte 1.**

-Nunca sé lo que está pensando… parece que nada ha cambiado. Suspira desanimada la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler, mientras observa desde la sala a su novio sirviéndose una nueva ración de YooHoo en la cocina.

Desde el día de su cumpleaños todos sus intentos por provocar a Sheldon han probado ser inútiles, ni las indirectas, sus torpes intentos por flirtear... ni siquiera el elogiar sus habilidades como amante en frente de sus amigos ha sido suficiente para prender los motores de su extravagante compañero. Y si ni apelar a su ego funcionaba... bueno, entonces no tenía nada más por intentar.

Por supuesto que había opciones proactivas, más...agresivas, como tomar la iniciativa. Como arrancarle la playera... bueno, playeras, los pantalones y meter lentamente la mano por sus boxers y... y... y... Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!.

La doctora Fowler sintió cómo se encendían sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar su respiración. Por supuesto ella sabía que esa no era una opción real, nunca consideraría siquiera presionar los límites de su novio de esa manera. Siempre a su ritmo, siempre. Además no soportaría que la rechazara y sabía que se sentiría como la peor de las mujeres por molestar de esa manera a su novio. Mientras se permitiera tener esos pensamientos para sus momentos de soledad bastaba... TENÍA que bastar.

Pero la verdad es que no era suficiente. Desde el día de su encuentro se descubría recapitulando o creando escenas nuevas sobre su primera experiencia sexual en los momentos más inconvenientes. Su trabajo en el laboratorio estaba comenzando a sufrir los efectos. Después de descalibrar un par de micropipetas de última generación; romper suficiente pirex y tirar suficientes reactivos como para comprar una pequeña casa en la pradera, aceptó que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Pero por más intentos de desviar sus pensamientos hacia otros campos menos... carnales, el resultado era siempre el mismo, cada textura, cada imagen, sabor y olor regresaban para torturarla.

Si, tortura, porque antes de ese día todo vivía en su cabeza: todos los posibles escenarios, todos los posibles lugares y en todas las posibles formas, solo como fantasía. Como un sueño fácil de solucionar simplemente abriendo los ojos, pero ahora... ahora sabía exactamente cómo se sentía tocar su piel y los chispazos de electricidad que causaban las manos de él cuando recorrían su cuerpo.

Qué lejanos parecen ya los días en los que no experimentaba esa clase de sensaciones ni tenía esa clase de necesidades, no extrañaba la falta de deseo si no lo simple que era todo, la poca frustración que implicaba. Amy no sabía si siempre había sido así o si su educación estricta y profundamente religiosa había afectado a tal grado su desarrollo psicosexual, veía esto último poco probable porque nunca tuvo miedo al sexo, al contrario, los procesos biológicos, y ya como profesional, los procesos neurológicos eran fascinantes. Más que terror era un completo desinterés. A la vez, los aspectos románticos escapaban a su comprensión. Desde pequeña nunca había experimentado los llamados crushes o enamoramientos, claro que podía distinguir quién era estéticamente atractivo y quien no, pero sencillamente no sabía qué hacer con esa información.

No fue hasta hace unos años que comenzó a experimentar lo que vulgarmente catalogan como "calentura", nunca dirigido a algo o alguien en particular, solo una sensación esporádica que era solucionada fácilmente por Gerard, su cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

La sola idea de mitigar sus instintos con la ayuda de otro humano le parecía poco eficiente e innecesario... hasta que conoció a Sheldon, claro que el cambio no fue inmediato, en un principio se encontraba intrigada por encontrar a alguien parecido a ella, aunque como con cualquier otro humano, no despertaba otro tipo de interés.

O al menos eso pensaba cuando en medio de una sesión de relajación con Gerard, tomándola por sorpresa, apareció la imagen mental del Dr. Cooper, instantes antes de alcanzar el punto máximo. Prefirió no darle importancia, después de todo sabía lo que un cerebro cualquiera podía hacer con el rush de hormonas asociado con el orgasmo. Dejó de lado el pequeño incidente hasta que un par de días después se encontró experimentando una aparente atracción sexual por el ex novio de su mejor amiga en todo el mundo Penny. Tras razonarlo lo suficiente se preguntó si no tendría algo que ver su pequeña aventura con el cepillo eléctrico, pero al tomar la mano de su amigo Sheldon, no obtuvo la misma respuesta que al hacer contacto con el musculoso y completamente ignorante Zack, aunque por un momento, le pareció sentir algo, no la excitación física, si no algo diferente, difícil de clasificar.

Para la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler esa experiencia y todas las que siguieron parecían parte de otra vida, de otra Amy. Más torpe socialmente, controlada e inexperta que la mujer que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero si había alguna conexión entre las dos, era Sheldon Lee Cooper, el único hombre al que dirigía tanto su amor y atención así como sus deseos más íntimos.

¡Ah! Si tan sólo Gerard fuera suficiente aún, tal vez podría despejarse un poco, gastar toda esa energía acumulada que aparentemente seguiría almacenándose hasta que explotara de manera catastrófica o llegara su próximo cumpleaños… lo que pasara primero. En un momento de valentía, patrocinada por el vino tinto, había intentado comprar algo que suplantara y superara a su cepillo favorito, un Gerard 2.0 por así decirlo, pero de tan solo pensar en la cara del cartero, aún con las copas de más, simplemente no pudo dar click en el sitio de juguetes para adultos. Aunque el par de horas que invirtió explorando la página le había dado suficiente material para sus fantasías (que siempre incluyen a su novio) como para toda una vida.

La presencia de una mano fría la trajo de golpe a la realidad de la sala, y de su novio quien la mira extrañado mientras revisa, tocando su frente, que no tenga fiebre.

\- tus pupilas están dilatadas, pareces tener una temperatura ligeramente más alta de lo normal, y tu pulso parece acelerado. Dice mientras toma su muñeca y mira atentamente su reloj.

Aun ligeramente distraída, Amy no puede dejar de notar lo inverosímil de la situación, dos personas que detestan el contacto humano, interactuando como una pareja común.

\- Amy! Te sientes bien?

Ella asiente, en realidad no se siente mal, pero no puede compartir con él el tipo de problema que la aqueja… no sin arriesgarse a ser ignorada una vez más.

Mientras toma el vaso de la mesa, su novio dice con su típica monotonía.

-Descartamos hace años que hubieras sido parasitada por alguna especie alienígena, así que la conclusión lógica sería que estas experimentando excitación en este momento. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?.. Bueno, claro que estoy en lo correcto, siempre es así.

La doctora Fowler lo mira tomar tranquilamente su bebida de chocolate mientras ella no logra salir de su asombro, ¿Qué puede contestar que no resulte contraproducente? ¿Terminará molestándose y/o recalcándole que sus intercambios físicos están limitados a una sola vez al año?

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto Amy?

(Continuará en la parte 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Finalmente la parte 2 de la historia! gracias a la gente que se tomó un momento para dejar un comentario, espero que mi primer fic en el sitio esté siendo de su agrado, de ser así me motivará a escribir otras historias en español (¿más… intensas?, ¿menos? XD el tiempo dirá)**

 **Originalmente iba a ser una historia de 2 partes, pero me extendí un poco tanto en tiempo como en texto, la parte 3 (con todo el lemon) vendrá muy muy pronto, lo prometo.**

Parte 2.

\- ¿E- En este momento?

-… Quiero decir, ¿Cual es el protocolo a seguir en estos casos?

-... yo trato de hacerte una insinuación y tú rechazas, ignoras o no entiendes mis indirectas. Eso es usualmente lo que pasa.

El doctor Cooper se siente exponencialmente más irritado al avanzar el tiempo que le toma entender a su novia el tema en cuestión y más certero se vuelve el hecho de que sea él quien tenga que traer a la mesa un tema tan personal e incómodo.

\- Espera… cada vez que has mencionado algo respecto, ¿te encontrabas sexualmente excitada?

\- No realmente. Dice Amy alzando los hombros. algunas veces solo quiero probar mi suerte.

Carraspeando. -ejem, a lo que me refiero Amy, es ¿qué haces tú cuando te ves aturdida por tus necesidades carnales?.

La doctora Fowler muestra todo el asombro que le permiten sus facciones, si tan solo su novio fuera mejor leyendo expresiones faciales la plática no avanzaría más, infortunadamente ella es mejor descifrando el humor de su compañero y no puede ignorar las señales de incomodidad mezcladas con genuino interés que le proyecta. Sinceramente se pregunta si le es posible tener una cándida plática sobre esos temas con él, aún después de haber compartido un momento tan íntimo. Pero por otra parte es tan inusual que aborde el tópico que casi quiere permitirse un poquito de esperanza de que Sheldon Cooper se esté acostumbrando poco a poco al aspecto físico de su relación.

Nerviosamente extiende su falda, mirando al suelo. Tratando de reunir coraje y buscar las palabras menos… directas, pensando que eso puede ser contraproducente.

-Bueno… si el momento y lugar lo permite, trato de liberar esa energía con alguna actividad… relacionada, sola por supuesto.

El doctor Cooper medita unos momentos sus palabras. Le parece una manera muy rebuscada de hablar, pero parece tener una idea de lo que quiere decir con tantos rodeos su compañera.

-¿Te refieres a auto-abuso?

Se sonroja. - Definitivamente no lo definiría como abuso, y-yo lo encuentro placentero…

\- por supuesto que lo encuentras placentero, eres esclava de tus emociones y deseos. ¿No tienes forma de reprimirlos?

La pregunta le hiere, ¿acaso su compañero quiere que renuncie a sus deseos de estar con él, a pesar de la invitación a repetir la experiencia en su próximo cumpleaños? ¿acaso desea que nulifique una parte de ella que solo se expresa gracias a él?

Claramente agraviada. -¿Por qué querría reprimirlos? son parte de mi.

Esa expresión es más familiar para Sheldon, pero solo sirve para exasperarlo más, es una pregunta completamente válida. Después de todo, la solución que propone Amy le parece tan sensata como intentar apagar un incendio arrojando gasolina.

-Para empezar es una pérdida de tiempo, no puedes estar gastando tu energía en actividades tan pedestres.

Sheldon siente cómo rápidamente su temperamento se sale de control. -Porque son pensamientos innecesarios. Comienza a subir la voz. Porque esa clase de deseos llegan en momentos completamente inapropiados ¡Uno no puede ser acosado por sus instintos cuando intenta descubrir el significado del universo! ¡Te rebaja al nivel de cualquier otro mamífero!. Dice prácticamente en un grito, para después levantarse a toda velocidad y dirigirse a su cuarto sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Amy sola y confundida en la sala.

Aunque es un tema delicado, la discusión parece haber escalado inesperadamente. Su primer instinto es darle tiempo a solas esperando que la causa de esa reacción sea desplazada por otra del millón de ideas que ocupan la mente de su novio. Inmóvil en el sillón recuerda a Penny, extrañamente, y la relación tan cercana que tiene con Sheldon, algunas veces ha sentido envidia del grado de confianza que se tienen y de las veces que ella ha logrado traspasar su coraza y ayudarlo. Tal vez como con tantas cosas dentro de su relación, si desea un cambio, si desea una cercanía como la que tienen Penny y él, es necesario que ella dé el primer paso.

Tocando la puerta -¿Sheldon, puedo pasar?. Espera pacientemente por una respuesta.

-... adelante…

Al entrar observa a su compañero sentado en la orilla de la cama, cabizbajo. ¿Es tan malo desear estar con él otra vez, como para ponerlo tan triste? Amy decide guardarse sus preguntas para otro momento, en ese instante lo único que quiere es ayudarlo.

Sheldon no esperaba reaccionar de esa manera, fue una sorpresa desagradable también para él. En este momento se encuentra abrumado por una mezcla de emociones que no logra entender del todo, posiblemente incluyen vergüenza por haberle hablado de esa forma a la mujer que ama, seguramente coraje hacia sí mismo y hacia ella, y puede ser que en el fondo, a pesar de sus protestas, se asomen sus instintos más primitivos.

Aún no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar con ella. Tal vez no debió dejarla entrar a su cuarto, pero en medio de ese caos interno se mantiene clara la necesidad de estar a su lado. Amy toma asiento sobre la cama, y aunque deja suficiente espacio entre los dos, la cercanía con el cuerpo de su novia comienza a dar más fuerza a la clase de pensamientos que intenta controlar, por lo que tiene que alejarse más.

Desde la perspectiva de Amy, tristemente, el gesto parece reafirmar que no se siente cómodo con ella.

\- ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? Dice tímidamente

Sheldon ignora la pregunta. - No debí comportarme de esa forma, te pido una disculpa…

-Está bien, en serio. Solo quiero saber si estas bien… y si te sientes cómodo hablando al respecto, quiero saber por qué estas molesto.

Buscando un punto inexistente en el suelo, el Dr. Cooper evita subir la mirada para no encontrarse con la de ella. Sabe que su determinación por abrirse sobre un tema tan incómodo se vendrá abajo en el momento que mire sus ojos cafés.

\- Esperaba que tú supieras cómo suprimir efectivamente esos instintos carnales, son realmente inconvenientes e incómodos y me hacen sentir extraño. Pensé que estando más acostumbrada a lidiar con la frustración sexual sabrías qué hacer.

Amy se queda sin palabras ante la confesión de su novio. De acuerdo a su aparente falta de interés en cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con el sexo, nunca hubiera sospechado que él estaba pasando por una experiencia similar. Claro que mientras ella busca volver a recorrer el camino que descubrieron recientemente, Sheldon busca alejarse lo más posible del incierto y extraño territorio. El último comentario le cala, cuando sabe bien que él es la razón de su frustración.

-Seguramente tienes maneras de liberar o redirigir esa energía en otras actividades, ¿Qué has hecho para manejar situaciones parecidas todos estos años?

\- En serio Amy, ¿crees que si no hubiera probado ya los métodos de siempre y hubiera encontrado que son un fracaso, te habría preguntado? Además, en esta ocasión hay algo que es primordialmente diferente, cualquier sensación de excitación era fácilmente ignorada, además de ser un fenómeno esporádico, pero desde tu cumpleaños me encuentro recordando y experimentando una maraña de sensaciones que me cuesta demasiado manejar.

-... recordando?

Para Sheldon es frustrante que de todo lo que acaba de decir, lo único que pesque su atención es el hecho de que esté recordando continuamente el día que decidió ser físico con ella por primera vez. Pero tal vez sólo necesita más información, después de todo, aunque es una mujer brillante, no entiende las cosas a la velocidad que él lo hace. -Si, recordando, por ejemplo, en lo linda que te veías con tu camisón al entrar al cuarto… o en cómo caía tu cabello sobre la almohada… o en cómo se sentía tu piel bajo la ropa…

Su frustración aumenta al tiempo que evoca escenas de su noche juntos, en este caso su memoria eidética parece volverse en su contra no solo recordando sino reviviendo cada detalle sensorial.

Continúa - Amy yo no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de pensamientos. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerle a mi mente, si después de una sola vez no puedo concentrarme en mis actividades como siempre, ¿Qué me espera? ¿volverme una persona común y corriente dominada por sus instintos? ¿Tener el coeficiente intelectual de Leonard, o peor, de un ingeniero como Wolowitz?

-... Sheldon, te puedo asegurar que no has dejado de tener una mente brillante por haberte acostado conmigo

-Hacer el amor

-¿Que?

\- No fue "acostarme contigo", deberías usar el término adecuado.

Amy se sonroja y se toma un momento para recuperar la compostura.

-¿Sabes? es muy molesto que me estes bombardeando con hormonas innecesarias que me nublen la mente desde que te conocí.

-¿Honestamente crees que te has vuelto un peor científico gracias al amor que me tienes?

Aunque quiera responsabilizar de todos sus problemas a los químicos que continuamente hace circular por su sistema, la verdad es que la Doctora Amy Farrah Fowler ha ampliado la visión que tiene del mundo.

Amy no requiere escuchar una respuesta, la falta de argumentos es suficiente prueba de que no la considera un estorbo en su cruzada por decodificar los misterios del universo.

-Amy, tal vez no me esté volviendo estúpido pero ¿qué se supone que haga con esta necesidad de besarte y acercar tu cuerpo hacia el mío?

\- Tal vez podrías dejar de gastar tanta energía en pelear en contra. Aunque suene ridículo para ti, eso no necesita reglas

\- todo necesita reglas

\- bueno, es verdad, cosas como usar protección, hablar cuando algo no se sienta bien, llevar las cosas a un ritmo que puedas manejar, no hacerlo en frente de otras personas... entre otras cosas. Pero nuestra intimidad no tiene que ser un ritual más, con fechas específicas, planes concretos y contratos que firmar, porque Sheldon… Mis labios, mi piel, mi cuerpo entero está disponible para calmar esa necesidad cuando se presente.

-...¿Y si lo estoy experimentando en este momento? Dice casi en un susurro sin apartar la vista del suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchísimas gracias a la gente que dejó comentarios y a todos los lectores. muchas gracias por las reviews, las leí todas y me motivaron a continuar la historia ^_^**

 **Traté de escribir lo más rápido posible, pero escribir lemon resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba XD además de unos pequeños problemas de salud y la escuela, pero espero contar con ustedes en mis próximos experimentos :) Feedback y comentarios más que bienvenidos!**

 **Advertencia: si ya llegaron a este punto seguramente notaron que ocupo muchas referencias a cosas que han pasado en la serie hasta la temporada 9. Y esta es la parte donde empieza el Lemon (contenido para adultos), sobre advertencia no hay engaño. He decidido partir el final en dos para no hacerlos esperar más tiempo.**

 **Parte 3**

Lo sobresalta un poco la cálida mano que se apoya en su mejilla invitándolo a levantar la mirada, pero el contacto es más que bienvenido.

Y esos ojos café avellana… del color del lodo en el que jugaban los niños durante el verano sin invitarlo a participar, en un tiempo antes de que la misofobia lo controlara por completo. Del color del barro, con el que ha completado la mitad de hombre que era y le ha dado el soplo de la vida como la deidad de una civilización antigua.

Sheldon Lee Cooper no puede compartir esa clase de reflexiones con ella pero a la vez no puede imaginar a otra persona generando esas ideas en lugar de Amy. No puede aceptar la idea de que ella esté apoyando su mano en nadie más que él.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los labios de su novia, lanzando un impulso de electricidad por su cuerpo que, como en cierto experimento escolar, lo hace mover involuntariamente sus extremidades, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola hacia él.

Aunque la idea es atemorizante. Esta vez decide alejarse de las instrucciones que marcó Penny el día que le explicó cómo hacer sentir bien a su compañera en preparación para su regalo de cumpleaños. Dándole permiso a sus manos para explorar al gusto y en el orden que deseen.

Bajo su mano se registra la textura del suéter y el calor que emana de la espalda de Amy, cada costura, cada fibra se archiva en su memoria eidética, mientras otra mano se aventura a pasear por la rodilla, protegida por la tela de la falda, hasta reposar temporalmente en la cadera. Sus manos recorren nuevos senderos familiarizándose a tocar con más soltura el cuerpo de su Amy.

Aunque el experimento ha sido exitoso y las sensaciones que le produce son placenteras, una parte más oscura, primitiva y agresiva de su ser, emancipada después de años de confinamiento, demanda por más.

Nerviosamente, pero permitiendo que su apetito tome las riendas, intenta inspeccionar la piel por debajo del suéter, sólo para encontrarse con una capa más de ropa, dejando escapar una frustrada interjección. Tiene que mantener el dominio sobre sí mismo para no invadir su cuerpo con toda la fuerza y lujuria que ese misterioso ente en su interior le reclama. Si el deseo sexual piensa ser un inquilino más dentro de su cabeza, tendrá que apegarse a las reglas.

Hechizada por las señales que esas manos regalan a su cerebro, Amy espera ansiosa que lleve su curiosidad más allá de la parte superficial de su vestimenta.

Después de escuchar su decepción al encontrar resistencia en su intento de explorar su cuerpo, decide auxiliarlo retirando el suéter, pero es detenida por la voz de Sheldon resonando en su oído, más profunda y seria que de costumbre.

-Déjamelo a mí. Le dice mientras retoma la tarea que empezó ella.

Qué visión tan extraña es tener a su novia de una manera tan impúdica en su cama, protegiendo los últimos rastros de decencia con un par de piezas de encaje, tela y elástico. Y qué extraño es sentirse tan presente, en lugar de distanciarse mental y emocionalmente con la práctica de Kolinahr.

Permitiéndose archivar cada detalle, sus ojos azules pasean por toda curva y relieve, su nariz se encarga de registrar la combinación shampoo y perfume como un aura a su alrededor, satisfecho con la información recabada, se dispone a registrar otros sentidos.

Después de tanta espera, Amy Farrah Fowler no puede contener un gemido al momento de sentir los labios de su compañero presionados sobre su cuello. Una señal positiva que Sheldon aprendió a interpretar el día que le entregó a Amy su virginidad. Cada folículo en su piel se eriza y cada terreno descubierto por los labios de su novio le ofrece una nueva oleada de sacudidas y suspiros.

Mientras esos labios navegan por sus muslos, la sensación la abruma y el sonido de esos gemidos que no puede controlar la abochornan al punto de cubrir su rostro con las manos. Sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alcancen el satín de su ropa interior y una mezcla de pudor y emoción batallan en su interior. Al sentir el primer roce, sus manos se mueven por reflejo, deteniendo bruscamente el movimiento de la cabeza de su compañero.

¿Por qué después de tantas fantasías, mucho más indecentes, no podía permitir que rozara con su boca la humedad entre sus piernas? ¿Qué punto en su mente tocaba para desatar esa reacción instintiva? Ese no era el momento para analizar la conexión entre memoria y acción, solo sabía que ver el rostro de su novio concentrado entre sus piernas era más de lo que podría soportar.

\- ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? Pregunta preocupado

\- N no, es amh, lo que pasa es que, se siente raro pero no realmente pero lo que quiero decir es que, me refiero a que, es incómodo y tu boca y mis panties y… y no puedo, quiero decir, si puedo pero no quiero… n-no, eso no es lo que t-trato de… Nerviosamente declara la doctora Amy.

Un poco decepcionado. -No tiene sentido ni coherencia lo que estás diciendo... ¿Debo inferir que te molesta? ¿debería parar?

-No!... no. La doctora Fowler trata de tranquilizarse un poco, intentando elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, sintiendo que cualquier paso en falso terminará en un terreno peligroso que puede arruinar el momento y confundir las cosas.

Titubeante empieza.

-Es… difícil procesar la imagen de ti… así… saber qué es lo que harás a continuación…. mientras yo te observo….

-... si estoy entendiendo el punto que tan pobremente estás tratando de hacer, el problema no es lo que estoy haciendo… si no que esté en tu campo de visión mientras lo hago, ¿Es correcto?

Amy asiente tímidamente.

Con un rápido movimiento, Amy se encuentra súbitamente boca abajo. Se dispone a protestar cuando escucha la voz de su novio cerca de su oído.

-Entonces, ¿Mientras no veas mi rostro no habrá problema verdad?

Inmediatamente siente una mano deslizándose por su espalda antes de poder protestar.

Sheldon no sabe si la frustración de verse interrumpido o la incomodidad en sus pantalones lo motivan, pero con un rápido movimiento decide deshacerse de la mayoría de su ropa.

Confundida, Amy solo puede escuchar y sentir la actividad sobre la cama, a la expectativa. Por el tintineo del metal de cinturón y el sonido de la fricción de la ropa es fácil para ella asumir lo que está pasando. No puede evitar estremecerse escuchando la premura con la que su novio intenta deshacerse de la ropa, contrastando con la calma y cuidado de su primera vez.

Después de resolver el inconveniente, Sheldon se sitúa a su lado. Por momentos puede jurar que su libido está tomando el control viendo tan indefensa y expuesta a su novia. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo las manos de Sheldon se concentran en la ropa interior de Amy, rodeando con la mano su trasero. Haciendo soltar un pequeño grito a la doctora.

-Si sigues haciendo esa clase de ruidos tendré que detenerme… dice seriamente.

Ante tanta espera, parar no es una opción para Amy quien decide sepultar la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar cualquier sonido que preocupe a su novio.

Satisfecho, retoma la tarea, jugando con la tela hasta introducir sus dedos acariciando por fin la piel de su trasero. Instintivamente cambia de un suave roce a araños muy leves con sus perfectamente cortadas uñas.

No puede negar que es divertido tanto la exploración, como observar a su pareja estrujando la almohada mientras intenta inútilmente sofocar los gemidos en ella, pero la entidad oscura en su interior le recuerda con incomodidad y un poco de dolor que solo acariciar a su novia no traerá suficiente alivio a la erección entre sus piernas. El recuerdo del calor, la humedad, la memoria sensorial de sus paredes rodeándolo, apresándolo, comandan sus acciones y como un reflejo comienza a acariciar con descaro aquel lugar que hace solo unos minutos Amy le evitara sondear, deslizándose obscenamente empapando sus dedos.

(continuará)


End file.
